


Treasure hunt

by Renmiriffx



Series: Unleash the animal kingdom [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack-ish, Fluffy and Cute, Gallavich, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matrix - Freeform, Playing Games, Short Ficlet, Silly, bit tacky I guess, have fun, like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who proposed to whom and how and why?</p><p>Basically the marriage proposal fic.</p><p>(U need to read part one first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Um, more silliness. Ha, hope ya enjoy!  
> Not my native language and yada yada, grammar and typos. SO SORRY  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

At 25 Mickey’s life is good, decent paying job, decent size apartment. Decent (well way more than decent, Mickey’s almost itching to say perfect) boyfriend. All’s good, sun is fucking shining and the unicorns are dancing in the backyard waving the rainbow flag. Domestic and all, but Mickey doesn’t give a rats ass, for all he cares Dolores Umbridge could fall off the ceiling and still it wouldn’t ruin his mood.

Mickey has the day off, and he spends it wisely. Playing videogames and eating cereals right off the package, making a terrible mess, but he knows that Ian would never kick him off the bed, because of some crumbles. At least he hasn’t before.

Just as he’s about to kick some serious ass in Tekken his phone buzzes.

“Fuck.” He mumbles when he loses the battle. Now he’s never going to beat Ian in the game.

It’s a text from Ian: **Follow the white rabbit.**

What’s this Matrix shit for? Mickey thinks and shakes his head. Gosh Ian is a stupid little lizard sometimes, but still Mickey smiles. Just the thought of Ian remembering that Matrix is his favorite film, makes him feel awfully warm inside.

 **What the fuck Ian?** He texts back, but gets no response back.

Huh? What is Ian playing?

Mickey shrugs and continues playing until there is a knock on the door.

“God dammit!” Mickey curses under his breathe, but none the less he still gets up.

“What?” He says as he opens the door.

There’s a taxi driver with a sticker on his shoulder. A white rabbit.

“Fucking Ian…” Mickey laughs and grabs his coat, but the taxi driver coughs and points his legs.

“Might wanna, you know, but on some pants.”

Mickey looks down and notices that he ain’t wearing nothing, but boxers. Blushing he tells the driver to wait for a moment. Quickly he pulls on the first pair of pants he sees and follows the man to the cap.

“Where are we going?” Mickey askes the driver.

“I’m not supposed to tell you.”

What the fuck’s Ian getting at?

After a while they pull to boystown in front of a bar, a bar Mickey recognizes immediately. The bar he and Ian found each other again three years ago.

“You’re supposed to go in.” The driver says.

Inside the bar Mickey is greeted by a familiar bartender. When he and Ian started dating they came here quite often and got pretty familiar with the staff.

“Mickey, long time no see! Man, how’ve you been?”

“Good good, never better.” He smiles to the bartender. “How about you?”

“I bet you’re good, still with Ian and that.” The man laughs. “I’m good, still stuck here. But I have something for you.” He says and hands Mickey an envelope.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

It’s a letter saying;

_Riddle me this, riddle me that_

“Seriously, now batman quotes? Besides Batman Forever was a shitty movie.” Mickey snorts as he reads on.

_If a little Monkey is hungry for a **S** take where he goes?_

What? And why is stake written with a capital letter? Oh, Sizzlers, first date.

The bartender smiles at Mickey.

“Better go on with your journey. Be seeing you.” He waves his goodbyes.

And Mickey’s back in the cap telling the driver to go to Sizzlers. The sight of Sizzlers makes Mickey sigh, the fucker had ordered a stake with caramel souse, who the fuck does that? The memory makes Mickey grin, what a dickhead… But now Mickey doesn’t have a clue what to do next.

“Should I go in?” He asks the driver.

“I don’t know, I was just instructed to drive you to boystown.”

He looks outside and sees a man holding a sign saying: Once upon a time in a magical land of Youtube there was a tale of Monkey vs. Iguana.

My gosh, Ian has lost his mind. Mickey gets his phone out and searches a Youtube video titled Monkey vs. Iguana and finds one. It’s a video made with stuffed animals. One is a giant monkey and there other one some kind of lizard. It’s pic by pic video where slowly the animals approach each other and finally kiss.

And Mickey knows just the address to give the cap driver.

The summer camp is long deserted, grass over growing and the gates rusty. Mickey tells the cap driver to stop and he gets out, he slips through the gates and heads straight to the tree.

“Ian!” He yells. “Where the fuck are you man? Or is there another one of these crazy trips?”

He makes it to the tree and sees Ian sitting on the same branch he sat years ago.

“Fucking Gallagher.” Mickey sniggers.

“Well…” Ian says and jumps off the tree. “I was kinda hoping it’d be fucking Milkovich from now on.” He flashes Mickey the smile that always makes his head spin. But this time it spins ever faster than normally. What? Fucking… What?

“Is this… Does this… I mean, fuck. What?” Mickey has hard time getting anything out of his mouth let alone an actual sentence. Ian tries just as hard to hide his laugher and finally let’s out a chuckle.

“Yes, Mickey Milkovich, it means just that.” Ian says and takes his boyfriends hands. He looks Mickey directly in the eyes and hears the other man swallow hard.

“Will you, Mickey Milkovich, marry me?” There is the tiniest tear forming in Mickey’s eye.

“Fucking yes! Fuck yeah, yes I’ll marry you, you stupid reptile.” He didn’t mean to shout it as loudly as he did, but fuck, he hadn’t seen this one coming.

They both smile and Ian leans in to kiss Mickey, tugging him so close it hurts. It’s all kind of needy and desperate, hands all over, so heated that the boy’s fall down. Mickey on top of Ian.

“But fuck you, I wanted to propose!” Mickey whines when he pulls away from the heated kiss.

“Guess you were too slow.” Ian smirks and hauls Mickey back in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And Mary, my lil blueberry pie, my lil tiger, my lil treasure. Sorry it took me so long <3  
> Lots of love!


End file.
